The Kiss
by TheGreatBagel
Summary: Some things happened in Seventh Grade that Token Regrets. When he gets the chance to fix things with Kyle, will he be willing to take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Setting**

Kyle Broflovski was undeniably silent.

It was odd, Token thought watching the redhead from the corner of his eye. After a screaming match with Eric Cartman, he just stopped talking—for the most part. Sure, he would answer questions in class, and talk during group projects, but he never socially verbalized anything.

"Token," Clyde nudged him from across the table. "Come on dude. We've gotta finish this now. I don't have time after school to be making a pit stop at your house."

"You've got a date or something?" Craig grumbled leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. Looking around at his group of friends, Token couldn't deny that since elementary just last year, everyone had changed. Clyde had grown his hair out just a bit; enough for Bebe to compliment it. And Craig had become far more quiet and reclusive than he remembered.

"Yes actually," Clyce grinned deviously leaning forward to catch a glimpse at the answers on Token's paper. "A double date with Stan and Wendy. Bebe talked me into it."

"That girl can talk you into anything." Token groaned before just handing his paper over to the blonde. "Fine, what about you Craig? Want to hang out after school? Hit the arcade or something?" The brooding preteen simply shook his head in denial.

"Nah," He sighed concentrating on his own paper. "I've got something to do after school too."

"Seriously?" Token groaned leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. "You two haven't been able to hang out in forever. You completely ditched me over the summer. Don't tell me Eric Cartman has been talking to you both about me being the Token Black kid again."

"No," Clyde shook his head. "Just Bebe man. She's hot and demanding. But most importantly, she's into me." A dreamy grin took over the blonde's face as copied the last answer. "Now, done. Thanks a lot man!" He slid the paper back over the table to his partner.

"You know, this is busy work right? You're supposed to find your own answers," Craig grunted rolling his eyes. He would still compare his answers to Token's later, but at least he had tried to find them all on his own. But that was Craig. He wanted to be independent since the day he learned how to walk.

"And? It kept me busy," Clyde hummed tugging out his cell phone. Token rolled his eyes knowing that he would probably spend the rest of the class texting Bebe Steven's back and forth about the date. Craig followed short, messing only god knows who.

Token scoffed before pulling out his own phone and dug through the contacts list looking for someone he felt like hanging with after school. He figured Stan would be busy, so that cut out a game of after school football. Eric Cartman was certainly out of the answer. Kenny died two days ago and hadn't respawned yet. Like hell was he going to hang out with Tweek or Butters by himself. That really only left Kyle, and he wasn't too sure how hanging out with him would go, but it was worth a shot.

 _Hey Kyle_

The redhead jumped a bit looking at his pocket confused. The buzzing sensation was odd, and he was pretty sure he had turned the vibration off, after the last time Eric Cartman had gotten ahold of it. He tugged it out from the confines of his hoodie and glanced at it. His brows furrowed in confusion at the name that flashed across the screen.

 _1 New Message: Token Black._

It wasn't like Token to ever send him a message. Especially since they were on similar levels as far as school scores go. Still, curiosity got the better of him and he opened it anyway. He glanced over the greeting before sending his own reply.

 _Uh, Hi?_

Token chuckled a bit at the response. He hadn't expected a reply so quick, and found the question mark rather amusing. He glanced back up, catching the redhead's emerald eyes in a curious stare. Kyle's brow was confused, tilting in creating the cutest wrinkle Token had seen.

He froze. _**Cute?**_ No. No way. No way in hell did Token think Kyle was cute. It just wasn't possible. Guys weren't cute to kids his age. They weren't even good looking. He felt the color drain from his face as he glanced down at his phone quickly. He could ignore the text, and act like he never sent it. But then that would be rude, and Kyle would probably be either hurt, or super pissed at him. Quite frankly, Token found himself wanting neither of those things to happen.

 _Want to hang out after school?_ His thumb hovered over the send button. He still had a chance. Kyle's attention was pulled away from him when Stan asked some question. He fidgeted under the desk watching Clyde sigh dreamily as he stared at Bebe. How the girl wasn't freaked out, Token didn't know. It had to be invasive to have someone watching you all the time.

Kyle glanced down at his phone anxiously. He gnawed on his lip glancing up at his group, and rolling his eyes slightly at their laughing. He loved the sound of his friends being jovial, yet he couldn't help but feel that it was at his expense. Kyle knew it wasn't logical, but he hadn't gained the confidence that his friends had once he graduated into the seventh grade.

 _Sure. Meet you at the bus stop?_ Kyle's pulse picked up as he hit the sent button. He couldn't remember the last time he hung out with anyone that was Stan or Kenny. It would be nice to have a new friend, not that everyone in South Park wasn't friends in some shape or form. But he wouldn't be as close to Eric Cartman's manipulation either. If only because Eric didn't like minorities.

 _Sounds good._

The reply was quick, and Kyle couldn't help the small smile that found its way to his lips.

"What's up?" Stan questioned leaning forward. The small movement didn't go past him. Even if it was considered gay, Stan noticed everything about his super best friend. He tried to lean over Kyle's shoulder to get a look at the phone. Kyle beat him to it however, and shoved the device back into his pocket, shaking his head. "Aw c'mon man! Did you get a date or something? You could join Clyde and me! We're doing a double with Bebe and Wendy!" His voice sighed dreamily at the end.

Kyle scrunched his nose shaking his head. That was the last thing he really wanted. If he was honest with himself, he hated seeing Stan and Wendy together. It just set something off inside of him that he didn't completely agree with.

* * *

During lunch, Token was approached by Craig and Clyde. The blonde looked depressed, a very unhappy pout covered his face. Craig smirked as they sat across form their friend.

"You look like you just kicked a puppy. What the hell happened?" Token sighed ipping on his chocolate milk. Clyde released a dramatic sigh before planting his forehead on the table.

"Bebe had to cancel the date tonight. Something about her aunt and a boob job." Craig shrugged nonchalantly, patting Clyde's back. "So he's free to hang out after school now."

"Yea," Clyde whined pathetically. "Maybe we could hit the arcade or something."

"Nah," Token shook his head. Like hell was he going to be rebound fun. Clyde didn't have time for him earlier, and he wasn't exactly going to bring Clyde along on his outing with Kyle. "I've already got plants."

"What? Dude, we're like best friends! C'mon!" Clyde groaned dramatically. He desperately needed something to get his mind off Bebe and Token was doing nothing to help? What the hell kind of best friend is that?

"No," Token sighed grabbing his plate. "I told you I already had plans." He stood and walked over to Kyle and Stan. He flopped to Kyle's right, the opposite of Stan and exhaled loudly. "I hope you guys don't mind. Clyde is being a whiney asshole."

"Uh, not at all?" Stan muttered staring. It wasn't every day that Token decided to sit with them.

"Sweet," He nodded before glancing at Kyle, nibbling quietly at his own sandwhich. "So the arcade right?" Kyle froze momentarily, a light blush rising to his cheek. He nodded slowly his eyes darting over to his left, as if checking to make sure it was okay with Stan. "Awesome. Want me to meet you there? Or would you rather I pick you up at your house?" Kyle placed his sandwhich down on the table and cleared his throat.

"Meet you," He whispered quietly. It was a hoarse voice that seemed to scratch and claw its way out whenever he used it. Most times, it hurt only a bit, but today his throat felt unnaturally dry.

"Awesome. Four okay? That give us time to get our homework done too." Token watched curiously as Kyle picked the sandwhich apart, only nibbling on certain parts.

Kyle nodded quietly, pushing the rest of his sandwhich over to the blonde who was watching him down the food ravenously. Kenny wasted no time in shoving the sandwhich remains into his own mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Of Guitar Hero and Call of Duty**

"Dude," Stan followed Kyle out of the school to the carpool line. After the prank that Cartman had pulled on the bus driver last semester, the group of boys were banned from riding the buses anymore. "What the hell is going on? You're hanging out with Token?" He brushed his shoulder into Kyle's. The redhead was his super best friend, and he wasn't about to let something like this slide by. Kyle wasn't exactly known for hanging out with other people. He was more of a recluse than even Craig could be—preferring to spend his time alone in his room reading.

Kyle simply shrugged, "He asked to hang out. I said yes."

Stan watched Kyle rub his throat slightly. He knew that it hurt the redhead. In fifth grade he nearly blew his vocal chord screaming at Eric for being an ignorant dumbass about something or another.

"Still!" Stan shrieked a bit. He didn't want to admit that it actually kind of hurt his feelings that his best friend was going to hang out with someone else. It was a nasty little feeling that nested itself in the bottom of his gut. "I just don't think it's a good idea," Stan muttered sighing heavily as Sheila's car pulled up. Kenny would walk home, and after the fiasco, Sheila decided that Eric could find his own way home. Her and Lianne were still at odds about it being his fault.

"Don't think what is a good idea, Stanley?" Sheila quizzed as the two boys climbed into the backseat. Kyle shot a mild glare at his super best friend, but that didn't seem to stop the ravn haired preteen.

"Kyle is going to hang out with Token." It really came out as more of a pout.

Sheila had the opposite reaction of what Stan was hoping. Her green eyes popped a bit as she smiled at her bubbalah sitting in the back seat.

"Well that's good! I'm glad you're making more friends, Bubbie!" Sheila praised her small son. It had worried her at first, that he stopped talking as much after the hospital. But if he was still communicating enough to schedule a date with a friend, then it had to be going okay. "What time are you meeting him? And where?" It was every mother's first question. Not that the kids could really blame her. After all, in South Park anything could happen at any time.

"Four," Kyle whispered looking out the window at the snow riddled banks. "Arcade." Sheila nodded deeming his answer enough. It had taken her and Ike, especially Ike, a while to adjust to the fact that Kyle had basically given up talking. He still communicated through notes and text message, but it was always different from hearing the now hoarse voice.

"Dude," Stan whined throwing his head into his hands. "What about me? Wendy cancelled because she's going with Bebe to check on her Aunt." Kyle glanced at his friend and responded with an apathetic shrug. Stan huffed crossing his arm and leaning back. Guilt trip failed.

"Well, you boys can still do homework together." Sheila hummed as she turned onto Main Street. It was the only street that ran straight through the small town. It divided it in half, before it was sectioned off by even smaller streets.

"Right," Stan pouted throwing a light glare over at Kyle. "Homework. Yay." Sheila giggled in the front seat. She always found it cute that Stan and Kyle were so close. _It's endearing,_ she thought as she turned onto her street. It was nice for the mother to know that no matter what happened in their relationship, Kyle and Stan would always be best friends. Kyle would always have someone there for him, and likewise with Stan—no matter how odd, akward, or bad things got.

* * *

Token sighed putting his homework back in the green folder. What was inside was the stuff that he had finished and was ready to turn in. It was a bit ocd, but he liked to know that it was kept seperate from the stuff he still had to do. And at least this way, things never really got mixed up. He didn't have to worry about turning in something incomplete.

His eyes kept darting to the clock on his desk. He had thirty minutes to get to the arcade, or else he'd be late. With a soft sigh, he pushed away from his desk and tucked his folder inside his backpack to be prepared for tomorrow morning.

"Mom!" He called out while he changed his shirt and pants into something a bit nicer—specifically a blue v-neck tshirt and dark wash jeans. He tugged on his converse, and made his way down to his living room where his mother was typing away on her laptop.

"What's up sweety?" She asked without even a glance. Her fingers dashed, tapped, and clinked over the keys without a second thought.

"I'm going to the arcade." He slipped his jacket on over his shoulder. With a quick glance at the mirror to make sure he looked okay, he grabbed his house keys from the coat rack.

"Alright, just be home before eight. Your dad wants to have dinner together." His mom paused momentarily to smile at her son. She loved knowing that he was growing up into a responsible young man. He had come home, finished his chores and homework; he was a dream child. "Do you want me to pick you up? Who are you going with?" But, no matter how responsible he was, she was still a mother.

"Maybe, and I'm going with Kyle Broflovski." His mother blinked looking a bit surprised.

"Huh, you don't normally hang out with him." Token shrugged softly. His mom was right, he wasn't going to lie about that. But he didn't feel like sitting at home all night by himself, and he didn't want to oust his best friend.

"Yea, it was a spur of the moment thing. I'll see you tonight!" He waved to his mother as he made his way out into the frosty snow. He hated the winters in South Park. It was like they were never ending, and summer at most lasted a whole four weeks. Over the summer break, he had gone to Florida with his family. It was supposed to be to go to Disney, but work overtook his parent's free time. So instead they hit the beaches, and he loved it. It was nice to have the warm sun rays beat down on his face, and the waves washing up under his chair. It was definitely, a lot better than having to wear boots over his shoes so that the slush didn't soak his feet.

* * *

The Arcade was bustling. Kids from all grades gathered around the machines, mindlessly inserting their coins into the slots. Kyle waited outside on a relatively snow free bench. He insisted on showing up early so that he wouldn't be late. His mom had dropped him off on her way to bring Stan home.

He had been waiting all of five minutes when Token walked up the sidewalk. Kyle stood and smiled at his new friend.

"Ready to go in?" Token chattered. The cold was seeping into his bones now, sending his nerves into jittery spasms to warm himself up. "It's freezing out here." He groaned holding the door open for the redhead. Kyle simply nodded stepping into the loud bussiness.

"How many coins do you want?" Token looked back at the red head and smile warmly. Kyle pulled a five out of his pocket and pushed itinto the machine. It would be twenty tokens, plenty enough to keep him busy and entertained. "Twenty it is." Token chuckled inserting his own five. He took the coins, putting them in a small paper cup offered at machine.

"What game do you wanna play first?" Token glanced around looking at the machines as they dinged, binged, and blipped rewarding their winners. Kyle pointed his finger over to a game in the corner. "Guitar hero? Can't you just play that at home or something?" Kyle gnawed his lip.

"Don't have it."

Token shrugged and followed the boy over to the game. They both inserted their dollar worth of tokens and grasped the colorful guitar. "Just so you know, I'm going to so kick your butt." Token grinned as the selections were finished.

"Bring it," Kyle whispered cockily, a grin on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had been to the arcade. It was always Stan staying at home to play Call of Duty or something that he wasn't even really good at. The song started on slow, before picking up its pace. Kyle focused on lining his fingers up with the colors on the arm of the guitar.

The boys played through their token, excitedly chattering away—or at least Token was. Kyle seemed to open up and talk a bit more after getting a few soda's from the concession stand.

"You have some stupid jokes," Token laughed heartily as Kyle grinned at him deviously. "Jeez, I always pictured you for more of a socially akward kind of guy, or someone that focuses only on school." Kyle scrunched his nose just a bit, shaking his head. There was more to him than that, there was always more to him than that.

"No," He sighed shoving his hands into his lap. He was starting to get a bit anxious, and his throat was starting to hurt. "I'm more complicated than that." He scoffed a bit leaning forward and sipping on his soda.

Token watched as a red curl fell from the ushanka that had done its best to hold back the curls. He felt a flush come to his cheeks of its own accord.

"I'm finding that out," Token grinned hoping the redhead hadn't noticed. "Hey, we should hang out again sometime." Kyle perked at the idea. It would certainly be nice to have someone who wouldn't ditch him for a girlfriend all the time—not that he was really angry with Stan over it. After all, he understood that sometimes girls had to come first. But still. When your best friend dumps you ninety percent of the time just to be at his girlfriend's beck and whim...well it gets old fast.

"Sounds great," Kyle smiled just a his mother messaged him to go outside to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: History**

Eric Cartman was bored. And when Eric Cartman was bored, the world was going to pay.

English class was proving to be of little interest to the broad boy. Lately, it felt as if his days were full of waning uninterest. He could probably ace all the classes he was taking if he just put forth a little effort. After all, everyone had witnessed what he was capable of when he was just in elementary school. Imagine what he could do if he really tried. But no, he was biding his time. Entertaining himself in the misery of a certain red head—who just who happened to be ignoring him.

"Kahl," Cartman whined shoving his bulky head into the the Jew's private space. Kyle cringed away sneering at the obese preteen. "Lemme see your homework." He snapped reaching his chubby fingers for the paper that rested on the redhead's desk.

Kyle snapped the paper up holding it away from his natural born enemy. Like hell was he going to let Cartman get off that easily. If the fatass couldn't do his homework, then he should suffer his own consequences.

"Kahl," Cartman growled reaching his chubby fingers a little further. "Lemme see it!" He snatched at the paper, tugging it just as Kyle pulled it further away. The paper ripped directly down the center. The color drained from the headheads face.

"Cartman," He shrieked as loud as he could. Eric scoffed and leaned back taking the half sheet with him.

"Should have just let me see it, Kike." Cartman growled copying down the answers he was able to get from the paper. Kyle stood up, annoyed by the fat ass, leaving his phone on his desk without a second thought, and marchde his way up to the teacher.

It was a new English teacher that wasn't handling the adjustment to South Park well. Kyle had predicted earlier in the semestir that he probably wouldn't stay past thanksgiving holiday. The poor man was venting to himself as he graded some papers turned in from the last assignment. Kyle rapped lightly on his desk, getting the man's attention.

"Yes Kyle?" He sighed glancing up at his young student.

* * *

Eric didn't waste a second. He reached over and plucked the small smartphone off the desk without anyone noticing. Luckily, neither Stan or Kenny were in this class, so even they couldn't stop him.

With a snarky smirk, Eric guessed Kyle's password and began sifting through random bits of information. Text messages from Token, he scoffed rolling his eyes in disgust, Stan whining to his husband. _Boring_ , he thought before clicking onto the small internet icon. Maybe he'd have some interesting browser history. Fidgeting momentarily for the history button, he glanced up to find Kyle on his way back. Just one thing, he growled willing the page to load faster. His eyes widened at the load of information he could use against the redhead. A nasty grin over took his face. _Bingo_.

* * *

Token groaned in P.E. He loved the exorcise, but he hated hearing Clyde and Craig whine about it. It wasn't exactly like he enjoyed being here himself. It was a stupid class that everyone was forced into.

"Dude," Token rubbed his face for probably the fifth time in the half hour. "Would you just shut up? She had a family emergency, and we're supposed to be doing laps with our legs. Not our mouths." Craig smirked from the boy's right. Clyde harrumphed picking up his pace a bit more.

"Don't bite my balls off Token, jeez." Clyde groaned shaking his head. "I was just saying..."

"And you've been saying the entire class." Craig mumbled looking up as the teacher blew the whistle, signifying the end of class.

"I have not!" Clyde yelped crossed his arms as the class crowded towards the changing rooms. Token rolled his eyes. Today was not the day. After listening to Clyde whine and moan all throughout class, the young student was beginning to develop a rather annoying headache.

"Dude, yes you have!" Token growled pinching the bridge of his nose. "We listened to you whine and moan about how Bebe cancelled for the last hour and a half. Jesus man, we know you got a boner for her, but quit being such a chick!"

Clyde pursed his lips glaring heavily at the african american boy. Could he not rant without it being considered annoying?

Inside the changing room, the other boys were already down to their boxers. Everyone hated this part the most. It akward, and self depreciating to see the different bodies that weren't their own. Craig grabbed his clothes from his locker and tugged his shirt off. Of course, Craig would be the least affected.

Shaking his head, Token followed suit, ignoring Clyde as he walked into the single stall bathroom. Lastly, he tugged his phone from his pocket and looked at the alerts. Two texts; One from Kyle, and one from his mom. He decided it would be best to ignore them and head to his next class. If Kyle had something to ask, he could ask it in History when they got into groups.

* * *

Kyle was still fuming when he stormed into the history class that he shared with all of his friends. Kenny was snickering looking ovr Cartman's shoulder. Stan was shaking his head and refused to send a remote glance in Kyle's direction. Deciding it was best to avoid them, Kyle sat in Clyde's typical spot, beside Token.

"You're pretty fired up," Token noted taking in the appearance of the redhead; his face nearly the same sahde as his hair. Kyle simply nodded, getting to work on the assignment on the board. "Okay then," Token mumbled going back to his own work.

"Fucking Cartman," Kyle hissed grinding his pencil into the paper. He didn't even stop with a small rip appeared. If anything, he would re-write it and neaten it up at home. Right now, he didn't care how much his angered showed.

"Shit," Token grabbed the pencil from his budding friend. "What did he do this time?" Kyle simply shrugged pursing his lips tighter together.

"Not I want to talk about." His voice was getting hoarse. It was started to hurt, and dry out.

"Alright. Want to come study at my house after school then?" Token offered watching the tension ease between Kyle's shoulder's.

"Yea, that sounds great. I just gotta text my mom and Stan." Kyle tugged his phone out without missing a beat. The less he had to deal with anyone from his normal group today, the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Admittance**

Stanley Marsh was shocked when his best friend stepping into a black Cadillac Escalade with none other than Token Brown. When the hell had the two become so close? He was planning on beating Kyle's ass in Call of Duty, and then, after listening to him whine and pout for a bit, would let him win at some other game. It was the way it worked. Every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday Kyle would ride home with Stan and Sharon. They would do their homework, then waste the rest of the time playing video games that Sheila would never allow in her own home.

"Hey sweety!" Sharon smiled as her son climbed into their small car. Stan grunted climbing into the front seat. It was an odd feeling. Typically he would have climbed into the back with Kyle, and they'd look up stupid videos on their phones, or laugh at whatever stupid thing Eric had done that day.

"Hey," He mumbled turning the heat vent onto his face. Sharon watched her son and smile a bit. She could understand just how he felt. But, she also knew that it wasn't necessarily bad they add friends into their phones and lives.

"It'll be okay." She reached over and ruffled her son's hair. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but Stan wasn't exactly comforted.

"Mom," Stan sighed heavily leaning his head back into the head rest. "What do you do when you find out a huge secret that your super best friend hasn't even told you?"

"What do you mean hon?" Sharon questioned pulling out of the school's parking lot. Stan's answer made her jolt a bit and look at her son in surprise.

* * *

"So x equals eight?" Token questioned looking at the algebra question confused. Kyle nodded grinning at his friend. He had no idea that Token had a hard time with math. It was one of his best subjects; or at least one of the ones he found a lot easier than the rest. Kyle had straight A's in all of his classes, and didn't really have a hard time understanding any of it.

"Exactly," He whispered pushing another chip past his lips. He leaned back staring at the spackled ceiling of Token's room. His own homework lay finished in his binder.

"Huh," Token sat back from his own homework and handed it to the red head to check over. "I should have asked you for tutoring earlier." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. Kyle shrugged glancing over the answers and comparing them to his own. He simply circled the ones where Token was off, before handing the work back to him.

"Try those again." Token nodded taking the paper, and set to work on figuring out the rest of the answers.

"So...bad day at school?" He questioned, just to get someone talking. The past hour had been in silence, as they jotted answer after answer and compared.

"You have no idea," Kyle sighed softly, brushing a hand through his hair, pushing it further under his ushanka.

"You want to talk about it?" Token sat up straighter to glance over at the jewish boy. He didn't expect Kyle to open up to him about what was going on. But when the young man hefted out a sigh and tugged out his phone, Token was in for a hell of an after noon.

"Everyone found out something I didn't want them to know," Kyle mumbled, fidgeting with his phone. "I haven't told anyone, and now I'm pretty sure the ones who know are going to hate me for forever." Token noticed the light tears of worry and frustration that built up at the corner of the green eyes.

"Well, I doubt that. There's no way Stan could ever hate you. He's so gay for you." Token chuckled, not noticing the flinch that Kyle afforded himself.

"Yeah," Kyle sighed rubbing a hand over his face. He didn't really want to talk about it. There would probably already be hell to pay at school tomorrow as Eric sent the message out. The less he had to deal with it today, the better.

"Hey, calm down dude." Token smiled softly placing a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Kyle nodded quietly glancing at Token.

Both boys jumped when Kyle's phone rang—the tone high and shrill. Sheila's name popped up across the screen. Kyle felt color drain from his face, but hit the green answer button anyway.

"Kyle Broflovski! You get home right this minute!" She screamed into the phone. Token flinched packing up Kyle's work while the redhead handled his mother. "What on earth are you thinking!? Sharon Marsh just called me and told me!"

"Mom," Kyle whined rushing to help Token. "I'll be home soon. We can talk then." He hung up on the screaming upset mother. "Oh man," He whined looking up into worried brown eyes. "I'm dead."

* * *

Sheila Broflovski was not a happy woman. Her foot tapped in anxiety as she stared at the door willing her son to walk through it. Stan sat on her couch fidgeting his fingers; a guilty look planted on his face. After Sharon had called, she sent Stan over there to show Sheila the proof. He had begged his mother not to make him go, but when it came to doing what she thought needed to be done, Sharon could be as bull headed as Sheila.

"Mom," Kyle called opening the door. He was greeted by a rather upset glare from worried green eyes on the other side of the room. "I'm home," He mumbled glancing over to his super best friend. His heart sank as he realized that Stan might have had something to do with this.

"Sit down," She pointed sharply at the spot right next to Stan. "What is this I hear that you think you might be gay?" Her chunky arms crossed over her chest. The color drained further from his face.

"Mrs. Broflovski," Stan tried to cut in, but was quickly shut up at the angry look shot his way.

"Quiet Stan," Sheila snapped, returning her glare back to her son. It wasn't that she was upset that there was a possibility that her son might be gay. On the contrary, she still loved him. It just upset her that it never crossed his mind to come talk to her. "Kyle?"

"Mom," Kyle whined, tears building up at the corner of his eyes again. Sheila felt her heart crack a little when she saw the liquid roll down her sons face. With a soft sigh, she lost the sterness and sat beside her son. It wasn't ideal, but if this was who he was, well Sheila would still love him.

"Sweety," She brushed a hand through his hair. "It's okay if you are...or if you think you are. You're a growing boy, I expect you to experiment. But don't let this define who you are okay?" She placed a soft kiss on the forehead. Kyle nodded softly staring at his hands. "Now, do you find yourself attracted to boys?" Kyle bite the inside of his lip. Of course he didn't want to admit it. It was embarassing to say something so private about himself in front of his super best friend. Especially when said super ebst friend has done nothing to deny the fears he felt.

"Alright," Sheila sighed softly hugging Kyle tightly to her chest. "Well, it could just be a phase. How about I make you two boys something to eat? I'll need to talk with your father." Sheila stood from the couch casting a last glance at the boys before heading into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Start**

Walking into school the following day, Kyle made sure to keep his head down. Stan had stayed over last night, after calming Sheila down when she would constantly ask if he was sure. They came up with the idea to just ignore whatever Cartman had sent to everyone—after Stan refused to show him what it was exactly that Cartman had sent.

Initially, it had ticked the red head off. He wanted to know what it was Cartman was saying exactly, but Stan insisted it was better that he didn't know. He followed his own rules, until they were paired up once again in history class. Only this time, the teacher enlarged the groups because of the size of the project.

"Hey Kahl," Cartman smirked. The heavy set boy leaned heavily on his desk as he glared at the redhead jew sitting across from him. He had waited all day to see the misery on Kyle's face; even going so far as to sit on the opposite side of the room in english. Patiently, he savored each second in order to get the full effect at the end of the day—something to send him home on high.

"Mm," Kyle hummed reading the instructions for the project. It would mean a lot of homework nights at his or Token's house. If they went to anyone else's the chances of them getting distracted by games, or other objects sky rocketed.

Eric frowned watching as the green eyes scanned and rescanned the paper.

"I said hello, Jew boy." He growled. Kyle looked up and sighed staring Eric right in his deep brown eyes, and waved as if everything was okay. Mentally, Eric's jaw dropped. But he wouldn't let the redhead see it just yet. Oh no, if this didn't work on getting a rise out of him, then he would just have to come up with something else. However, it did surprise him when there was little to no reaction. Surely, Sheila would have jumped down his throat about it by now. The redhead should have been having some sort of panic attack in front of him right this moment.

"We convinced his mom that he was only playing around," Stan murmured glancing over his best friend's shoulder. "You lose this round Eric. Besides, most everyone kind of suspected something." This caught Kyle's attention. His head jolted up as he stared in confused surprise at the black haired boy; it even caught the rest of the groups' attention.

"What do you mean?" Kyle squeaked indignantly. There was no way that everyone had suspected his little secret. Not that he was keeping it hidden.

"Well," Clyde cut in leaning across his own desk. "You walk differently. No swag." Craig glanced at the redhead and nodded as if agreeing.

"And we never see you with any girls." Token threw his own thought into it.

"Not cool," Kyle whined slipping down in his seat. Kenny chortled from beside Eric; he was finding this all rather amusing.

"Hey don't sweat it," Token chuckled softly placing a rather comforting hand on the redhead. "We don't care...honestly."

"I do!" Eric shreiked from his spot. "A gay kike? That's a double hit. It's gross." Eric scowled at Kyle. The jewish boy flipped him off from across the makeshift table. He refused to make any vocal contact with the anti-semite.

"What people find offensive and annoying is you, fatass." Stan snapped crossing his arms and daring Eric to say something. Even in seventh grade, he had a broader and stronger build. His goal was to try out for the football team in his freshman year. Eric scowled, glaring angrily at the redhead.

"Alright," Token shook his head to clear it of any argumental quotes. "This is what its asking us to do," He made sure he had the groups attention before explaining each process of the project. First, they would all have to decide on a topic that they had studied, write a report, make a slide show, and create a diagram to pass out to the other students to help them study for the mid-term.

"We should do Auschwitz," Eric stated instantly. There were replicated groans of exasperation around the group.

"Shut up fat ass," Stan rolled his eyes. He was really starting to get tired of hearing Eric open his mouth. One more statement and he was pretty sure he would probably lean over the desk and deck the kid.

Luckily, the thought process was interupted by the afternoon anouncements.

"Good afternoon students," The voice broke over the class. Most everyone turned their attention to the speaker located in the corner by the door. "Just a few reminders for you to take home for tonight." The voice droned on, stating random things that were going on around school; study hall, tutoring, the spanish club field trip, homecoming.

"Homecoming?" Kyle heard Bebe gasp excitedly. Apparently, the blonde had been waiting for the official anouncement for a while. It seemed that most of the girls had been anticipating it.

"Which means," Stanley grinned to himself. "That the highschool homecoming game should be coming up soon! We should all go!" Clyde agreed quickly, grasping Craig's upper arm as he plead for the other black haired boy to go.

Kyle turned them out turning to Token.

"Wanna do homework at my place?" Token had beat him to the punch. Kyle smiled politely and nodded. He grabbed his phone and messaged his mom; he knew she would probably say okay. She liked Token and his family well enough.

"I'm coming too," Stan broke away from his own conversation rather quickly. Token arched a brow. He didn't exactly remember inviting him over. "I mean, if you're going to work on the project, we should do it as a group." Token pursed his lips. He certainly couldn't deny the logic behind the self invitation.

"Fine," Token sighed sending his own message to his mom, so she would know what to expect.

"I'm not going." Eric growled looking at the group as if they had lost their mind. "A whole afternoon with a kike and a minority? No thank you." Token clenched his first, ready to launch over the group to get at the brunette if he so much as opened his mouth again.

It was Kyle's turn to beat someone to the punch. His foot connected with a rather fat shin. Cartman yelped jerking his leg up, knocking his papers from the table. He glared at the redhead rubbing the sore spot. Oh yes, he would much rather go home and find a way to get Kyle.

"Boys," The teacher snapped from the front of the room. "Since you seem to be chatting up a storm, am I to assume you've picked a topic?"

Token sighed making his way to his car; behind him Kyle, Clyde, Craig, Stan, and Kenny followed like lost puppies. Luckily, his mom's car was large enough for everyone, but he wasn't exactly excited about the extra people tagging along. He had wanted some peace and quiet, and private tutoring from a certain red head. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that he felt for him, but starting with a friendship was certainly turning out to be pretty nice.

"Token?" Kyle whispered sliding into the seat beside him. "You okay?" Token looked up at the green eyes that were worried.

"Fine," He smiled softly, doing his best to ignore the annoyingly loud voices of Stan and Clyde. "Just didn't want anyone knowing about you helping me with math." Kyle nodded understandingly. They were in the same class, so Token was expected to keep up, but he was struggling. While neither Clyde or Stan would be embarassed, for someone like Token,who was held highly by teachers, it wasn't something he liked people to know.

"We can always skype or something tonight and do it that way," Kyle hummed a bit thoughtfully. With the camera's on their laptops, they could pretty easily see how the other got what answer. It would still be private for Token, and Kyle could get a head start on some of the research for their project—to which they had yet to settle ona topic.

"That actually sounds great." Token blinked looking at the roof of the vehicle. It was a pretty smart idea, and he liked the idea of talking to Kyle 'after hours'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Oh holy shits, and oh my gods**

Studying was a fiasco. Stan couldn't keep his mind on the math equations, getting frustrated when he realized that the mistakes he was making were stupidly small. Clyde didn't understand anything that his science homework was asking. Kenny ate all of the snacks, and Craig had fallen asleep at the table. Token pinched the bridge of his nose as he took the scene in.

Kyle glanced up, having gotten lost in his own homework. Typically, he would have tried to calm the situation, but he noticed Token out of his peripheral vision.

"I think study time is over," He whispered causing the other boys to look in his direction.

"Kyle's right," Stan sighed rubbing his own face. "We should go play football or something." Clyde quickly agreed, digging the heel of his hand int the back of Craig's head. "You coming Kyle?" He questioned as he stood from the not-so-comfortable chair. The redhead shook his head, not bothing to pack his own backpack.

"Nah," He whispered. "More homework." He held up the pile of papers that came with taking the advanced classes. Of course, most of it was already done. But Stan didn't exactly know that.

"Fine," He sighed softly with a chuckle. "Text me later then man. Thanks for letting us come over," He nodded towards Token. The young man nodded back and watched as the rest of the group left. It was a welcome blessing.

"Damn," Token muttered under his breath placing his face in his hands. He hated when large groups of friends came over to his house, unless it was for a special occasion.

"You okay?" Kyle asked quietly. Token glanced up at his friend and nodded. It was a completely different feeling only having Kyle in the room. "Maybe we should take a break," Kyle pushed his own homework from in front of him and turned his full attention on the young man sitting before him.

"And do what?" Token questioned glancing at the red head. Kyle shrugged softly.

"You got any boardgames or anything?"

"In my room. C'mon," Token stood from the table and glanced at his mother in the living room, still typing away on her computer. He grabbed his friends wrist and drug him up the stairs. He had never really noticed how soft Kyle's skin was until just now, not did he realize how thin he was. Token fought to hold his blush down as they rushed to his room and slammed the door behind them.

"Token Black! Don't you slam my doors!" His mother called from downstairs. Token ignored her as he turned to stare at his green eyed friend.

Kyle stared back pursing his lips together. He couldn't deny the butterflies that fluttered in the chenter of his chest. He could feel his pulse pick up, and a blush raise itself to his cheeks.

Token leaned forward slightly, entrapped in the green eyes. Before the two of them knew it, lips were on lips and butterflies were swarming their stomach.

Token was the first to pull back. He looked surprised, and then guilty. If he lied to himself, he had wanted it to end as soon as the lips met. "Shit," He whispered softly placing a hand over his mouth.

Kyle on the other hand looked horrified. His hands flew to his own mouth, temporarily mimicking the boy before him. He stepped back towards the door before turning and rushing down the stairs. Nope, he was not going to deal with this at the current moment.

* * *

"Stan!" Wendy called the young boy over to her side with a heavy giggle. Her and Bebe had rushed to the basketball court in order to snag their dates for the homecoming dance. Stan glanced up curiously from the basketball that he had temporarily stopped dribbling.

"Hey Wends," He grinned excited to see the beautiful black haired female rushing towards him. "What's up?" He opened his arms to hug her as she nearly slammed into his chest.

"Didn't you hear?" She smiled pulled back from her sweaty boyfriend. Stan instantly mised the extra heat, grasping for his girlfriends waist once more.

"Hear what?" He cocked his head quizzically. Wendy rolled her eyes. Obviously her boyfriend hadn't been paying attention during the afternoon announcements. Either that, or he had associated Homecoming with the football game and not the dance.

"Homecoming is two weeks from now," She batted her eyes at him, hoping that for once, he would pick up on the hints. It had taken her months to get him to realize when she was trying to flirt. The boy was honestly the most aloof person she had ever met.

"Yea?" Stan looked at her confused. "What abo-oooh." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "You mean the dance?"

Wendy nodded giggling to herself. "Yea. I'd really like to go." She winked at him softly. Stan burrowed his eyebrows confused. Until it sunk in. She was obviously wanting him to ask her to go. It was a big deal, his heart thudded in his chest as he stared ad the brown eyes that looked at him expectantly.

"I-i see," Stan mumbled in surprise. Wendy could tell that her boyfriend was feeling just a bit apprehensive; it had always been what made Stan, Stan. She didn't hold it against him, no, she was far too mature to make that decision. But it was starting to irk her, that her boyfriend would stall when she was telling him what she wanted right to his face. "I..I was going to ask," Stan lied for her sake. The butterflies giggled at him, and she had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "But I want it to special." He stated cautiously.

She hadn't been expecting that for sure. A soft warm smile found its way to her face as she pecked her boyfriend on his cheek. Watching the blush make its way up his neck, she turned on her heel and made her way back over to the benches.

A grin found its way to the young man's cheeks. He would have to team up with Kyle to come up with a good way to ask Wendy out.

* * *

Kyle could have cared less when he received the text message from Stan. For once, his super best friend could figure out his own problem. After all, Kyle was still in shock from the sudden kiss that he didn't exactly mind. But he knew he was curious anyway. He just didn't think he would like it. He placed his face in his palms and sighed heavily into it. Thankfully, Token hadn't tried to contact him after their own contact. It was probably for the better—it would give them both time to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Hey, Kyle?" Ike questioned from the door. He noticed as soon as the red head stormed into the house hold that was something was up. "You okay?" He questioned entering his bigger brother's room without permission. Typically, Kyle would have screamed at him to get out. But the red head was too absorbed in his own mind to even notice his brother. Ike paced forward carefully, waiting for it at any moment. Slowly, he reached out and placed his hand on Kyle's knee warily. The redhead jolted his head up, staring momentarily at hi brother before launching himself at him. Ike was surprised when the thin pale arms wrapped around his neck.

"Ike," Whined into the younger boy's shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." The older seemed to sober and pulled himself away from his brother. "Did you need help with something?" The red head whispered. Ike worried his lip, before nodding. Even if he didn't really need help, he could tell that his brother did; Kyle desperately needed a distraction.


	7. Re-Write Note

**Sorry, I know I've taken a while break off this story-for anyone who follows.**

 **The issue I noticed when I was writing it was that I didn't really know which direction I was going, and I had made Kyle a tad bit too mild. (Which everyone knows is totally out of character.)**

 **So I took some time wrote a general plot idea (and sequel hopefully!) and will be re-writing it. Same title, but different story. Hopefully the re-write will be far better than whatever rubbish this is.**

 **Sincerest apologies about lack of quality!**


End file.
